


Princess Peach and Toad - Windy Stroll

by Myst_Knight



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Gusty windy blow up Princess Peach's skirt, and she holds it down as she and Toad walk together (Mario Tennis 64 outfit)





	Princess Peach and Toad - Windy Stroll

As Princess Peach walks with her royal retainer Toad, a blast of wind blows up her tennis skirt. Flustered, Peach holds down her skirt to keep from flashing Toad, though Toad gets a little peek regardless. 


End file.
